Full Moon Moments
by smileyGGfan
Summary: LL OneShot. Takes place after NAIL. Full moon! Moment's here, let's go! What could Luke possibly mean by this? Lorelai's about to find out...


Full Moon Moments

A/N: Hey everyone! Well this is a story I wrote way back during the beginning of Season 6, but never had time to type up and upload. I thought we could all really use a happy Luke/Lorelai story! This story was inspired by the very talented writer _buckice_ and her story "The Inner Lorelai." (Seriously, go read her fics. They're amazing!) Well, this is just a one-shot for now, so I hope you enjoy it!

Setting: Takes place during the last scene of "New and Improved Lorelai" where Lorelai is sitting in Rory's bedroom alone.

* * *

I sit here, head in my hands, eyes shut tight, sitting on the edge of my daughter's bed. Hot tears stream down my face as I sob silently. I just threw my water bottle against the wall. Why you might ask? Anger, sadness, regret, loneliness, or better yet, all of the above. Rory is the cause of my current emotional state. My perfect daughter, my best friend, recently informed me of her decision to take some time off from Yale. She didn't ask for my opinion, she didn't care. She just sat down at Weston's, dropped the bomb, and watched me leave in a huff. And then she decided to move into the pool house of my parents' home. More tears fall from my sad blue eyes as I recall the past events.

I suddenly hear footsteps coming through the house. I sit up and listen to that familiar voice. "Full moon! Moment's here, let's go!" calls Luke. I quickly dry my eyes with my hands and smooth down my hair. Just the sound of his voice, my fiancé, comforts me a bit. I meet him in the foyer with a small smile.

"Hey," I say greeting him.

"Follow me," he says, taking my hand and leading my outside. He hasn't noticed my tear-streaked face yet.

"Luke -- what's going on? Where are we going?" I ask confused yet curious.

"Come on," he responds in his gruff voice as he leads us over to the comfy bench on my porch. He sits down and I follow suit joining him. He looks up at me then, peering into my eyes, as I unsuccessfully try to mask my emotions. But Luke can tell – he can always tell when something's not right with me.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"Oh, umm, it was just some Rory stuff," I answer, getting slightly choked up on her name. Luke gives me a questioning look, prodding me to continue, but I really just want to drop the subject. We haven't gotten around to fully discussing the situation; Luke only knows what I told him about her dropping out, right before I proposed to him. I give Luke a bright smile. "It's okay, I'm fine now." Luke nods his head and rubs his hands over my own, soothing me, as he gives me a gentle kiss on the head.

"Okay then," he says after a few moments. "Well, I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come outside with me, huh?" I nod and wait for him to continue. "Well, um, there's a full moon and I wanted you to see it," he says, stalling for time.

We both turn our faces upward to the night sky, gazing at the moon and stars. "It's really beautiful, Luke," I whisper, turning to look into his eyes.

"Good, good, I'm glad," Luke says, suddenly flustered and nervous. "There's also som-something I wanted to talk to you about, and ask you." He readjusts his blue baseball cap before continuing. "Last night you asked me an important question, a life-changing question to which I happily answered yes." A small smile appears on my face as I realize what he's referring to. _But what does he want to ask me_, I curiously think to myself.

"So," continues Luke, "although I have no problem with you popping the question, I also wanted to, uh… participate. I don't want to try and be the 'man' in our relationship, but I guess I'm just old-fashioned that way. So there's something I-I wanted to ask you…."

He paused and looked at me as we stared into each other's eyes. We had played this "staring game" many times before and neither wanted to break this electrifying gaze. After a minute or so, Luke looked down towards his hand which was slowly reaching for something in his pocket. He then quietly slipped off the porch swing and got down on one knee, directly in front of me. A small gasp escaped from my lips as the little light bulb finally turned on. I felt my eyes sparkling as they started getting misty (again) and I watched Luke closely. I gave him a small nod as if to say '_I'm ready_.'

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me and accept this engagement ring?" asks Luke, producing a small black box with the most beautiful silver ring I had ever seen. Luke gazed up at me expectantly as I alternated looking at him and the ring, never wanting to forget this moment. And I know I never will.

"Yes, yes I will!" I exclaim, with the biggest smile on my face and happy tears flowing down my cheeks. Luke's smile matches my own as he takes the ring out of the box and carefully slips it onto my ring finger on my left hands. "Pretty," I whisper, admiring the ring's beauty in the moonlight. Luke stands up from his kneeling position as do I, and I throw my arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

"Thank you," I whisper softly into his ear.

"You're welcome," he whispers back, hugging me tighter to his body. I separate slightly so I can cup his face in my hands and meet his lips in a hungry "engagement kiss," as I feel a déjà vu feeling from the memories of the gazebo. Luke kisses me back passionately as we deepen the kiss. Several minutes later, we separate and I motion for him to join me back on the porch swing. I cuddle up to him, leaning my head on his chest, as he wraps his arms around me, holding me close. He wipes away the residue of the tears on my face and kisses the top of my head.

"So, I guess we're engaged again, huh?" I ask, still smiling.

He nods. "Guess so." I hold out my hand for the two of us to admire my beautiful new ring. "So, do you like it?" asks Luke.

I turn to give him a "classic Lorelai look" and roll my eyes. "Like it, I love it!" I say, reassuring him. "It's the most beautiful rock I've ever seen. And it sparkles!" I comment in a giddy voice.

"Good, because you can't imagine the grief Kirk was giving me over it."

"Kirk?" I ask. "What happened?"

As Luke begins the story about the history of the ring and Kirk wanting it back after he sold it to Luke, I settle myself in my financé's arms, getting comfy. I've never felt safer than when I'm in his loving arms. I sigh happily. _He _**is**_ 'The One,'_ I think to myself, gazing at the full moon up above.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? You know what to do, just hit that little button that says "Review." :-)

And I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!


End file.
